Numerous board games exist which employ playing pieces. However, the combination of a board game which utilizes cubic playing pieces having colored patterns on each side and which are placed individually by players on the game board and then re-oriented into scoring rows during subsequent play has not heretofore been shown. Thus, a game of strategy which employs said game pieces so that players may trap opposing player's pieces and reorient the opposing player's pieces for scoring advantage has been needed. The present game allows two or more players the opportunity to practice stratagems in a gaming scenario and to outscore opposing players by selective reorientation of colored playing pieces in rows.